herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell - Bind
'''Bind''' This spell binds a creature or object with magic so that it cannot move. The amount of binding is up to the caster up to and including complete immobility. Many law enforcement characters use this to bind prisoners until they can be properly jailed. '''Effect''' The binding spell takes the form of the element used to cast it, so a Body-based spell might look like paralysis, an Earth-based version might look like metal shackles or granite cuffs, and a Void-based Bind might look like skeletal hands holding the target. Whatever the form, the effect is the same, save that using a particular Spectrum to Bind an opposing Spectrum creature or construct gets an additional +10 to the Bind check against the creature. This spell can be focused to cause a target not to not be able to move their legs, arms, heads, or entire bodies. Once the Bind spell is successful and active, the caster can control the extent of the binding for the duration of the spell. This spell has an area of effect equal to a 1 meter radius from the point the caster designates. This area can be increased by a 1 meter radius for every 5 EDR the caster spends at the time of casting. The spell affects all creatures in the area, though each gets to make its own opposing check. If the opposing check is not more than 10 above the Bind check, then the creature is slowed to half their combat movement speed, otherwise they are free to move through the spell as if it were not there. When multiple targets are bound, the caster can individually or collectively manipulate the amount of Binding as needed for the duration of the spell once it is successful against a target. Once an opposing check has failed, the target is bound for the duration of the check or until released by the caster. The Secondary Characteristic of this spell is the average of Spirit and Constitution instead of the normal Agility for the Movement Purpose. '''Spell Construction''' *'''Tier: '''3 *'''DS: '''31 + Spectrum *'''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Spectra|Spectra]]:''' Any *'''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Purpose|Purpose]]:''' [[HGd10PHB - Spell Purpose - Enchant|Movement]] *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Casting Time|Casting Time]]: '''10 Minutes *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration|Duration]]: '''1 hr/TSB or until dispelled *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration#Spell Effect Ticks|Duration-Ticks]]: '''None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Endurance|EDR]]: '''5 EDR/1m radius *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Intensity|Intensity]]: '''1d10+TSB *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Number of Targets|Number of Targets]]: '''All within area *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Other#Prerequisite Spells|Prerequisite]]: '''None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Range|Range]]: '''Short *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Shape|Shape]]: '''5 Dimensions - 1m radius/5 EDR *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Focus|Focus]]: ''' Focus (Consumed if dispelled) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Verbal Component|Verbal Component]]: '''''Desméfste me pnevmatikés kai somatikés alysídes ''(Repeated 1/min - Complexity 50) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Somatic Component|Somatic Component]]: '''Hand face down perpendicular to the ground, then rotating upward into a claw at end of Casting Time (Complexity 15) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Material Component|Material Component]]: '''None '''Character Sheet Example''' Navigation * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List Alphabetical|Spells listed Alphabetically]] [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home''']] '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat S|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Optional Classes|Chapter 10 - Optional Classes]]'''=